You are my everything
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: Another Sam Uley/OC Sam left Vanessa a year ago and she was heartbroken but now he's back and he wants her back


**Just a little something about Sam Uley please read and enjoy and review of course.**

Hi I'm Vanessa and I was dating Sam Uley one of the most sexiest guys on the planet and the alpha werewolf in La push anyway we were dating for 3 years but then Sam up and left me out of the blue and he also left the pack but anyway the happened a year ago and I'm over it now. Anyway I am on my way to Jacobs house to go see the pack since I am still friends with them I pulled up at the house and I walked right in I saw the whole pack minus Jake sitting there looking shocked.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey Ness" Seth said.

"Hey girl" Leah said and hugged me.

Me and Leah were best friends.

"Where's Jake?" I asked.

"In the kitchen" Embry said.

"Oh is everyone ok?" I asked.

"Umm yea we are ok" Jared said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing" Paul said.

Then Jake came out of the kitchen with someone behind him Jake saw me and smiled.

"Hey Ness" Jake said and hugged me.

"Hey Jake" I said.

Then I looked and saw who was behind him and I was shocked to see Sam standing right there.

"Sam?" I asked shocked.

"Hey Ness" Sam said and that deep voice of his that always made me weak.

"Hi Sam" I said.

"Can we umm talk?" Sam asked.

"No we can't Sam look I have to go guys" I said and left.

**Sam's POV**

I watched Vanessa walk out of Jacob's house.

"Well what the hell are you still standing here for go after her" Jake said.

"Go after her Sam" Leah said.

I ran out of the house and looked for Vanessa but I didn't find her I stopped and thought about where she would be then I realized where she would be she would be at the clearing in the woods that's was our spot when we were dating before I left her. I ran to the clearing in the woods and sure enough I saw Vanessa sitting there.

"I thought I find you here" I said.

She looked up and sighed.

"Why are you here Sam?" She asked.

"I came to talk to you" I said sitting down next to her.

"Why now Sam? Why are you back all of the sudden?" She yelled.

"Calm down Ness I missed you too much" I said.

"I'm sure you did" She said.

"I really did Vanessa" I said.

"But yet you had no problem leaving me and the pack Sam" She said.

I sighed I knew this wouldn't be easy.

"I'm sorry Vanessa I really am" I said.

"Why did you leave me Sam?" She asked.

"The thing with Emily really got to me I guess and I thought the best thing to do was to leave" I said.

"You were gone for a year Sam I missed you like crazy and you didn't even call me you just up and left without saying goodbye that hurt Sam it really did" I said.

"I know it did and I'm sorry I really am" I said.

"Why did you decide to come back now Sam?" She asked.

"Because I missed you a lot " I said.

She said nothing and looked away from me.

"Look I know I hurt you a lot when I left and I'm sorry but I love you Vanessa I really do I know you hate me and I don't blame you and I wouldn't blame you if you moved on either and I know I have lot of making up to do to you and the pack and I plan on starting with you that is if you will let me make this up to you" I said hoping she would.

"I don't know Sam you left me once you will do it again since Emily is still around" She said.

"I promise I would never leave you again" I said.

"I don't trust you anymore Sam" She said.

"I figured you wouldn't and I don't blame you for not trusting me I know I hurt you but please take me back please Vanessa I still love you I never stopped even while I was away" I said.

Vanessa got up and walked to the edge of the hill and stood there looking into the distance I got up and wrapped my arms around her I could feel her shaking from crying.

"Why should I trust you Sam? Tell me that" She said.

"Because I am telling you the truth sweetheart I really am I love you more than anything in this world you're my soul mate, the love of my life I imprinted on you sweetheart" I said.

"Don't call me that Sam" She said.

"Sorry" I said.

"I loved you Sam and let me ask you this if it wasn't for the imprinting would you still be with me instead of Emily?" She asked.

"Yes I would still be with you even if it wasn't for imprinting" I said.

"I don't believe you Sam" She said.

I sighed I knew this was going to be hard but I didn't think it would be this hard.

"I'm telling you the truth Vanessa I would still be with you even if it wasn't for imprinting I know I have a lot of making up to do to you and to the pack and I plan on making all of this up to you if you will let me make this up to you" I said.

"I don't know Sam" She said.

"Please Vanessa" I said.

"I don't know Sam why should I trust you?" She asked.

I got down on my knees and took her hands in mine.

"Because I love you and I miss you and I'm here on my knees begging you to take me back" I said.

"Sam you came back now all the sudden thinking I would take you back with open arms and it doesn't work like that" She said.

"Yes I came back now but I knew you wouldn't take me back with open arms I know how hard it is to gain your trust" I said.

"I need time to think Sam" She said.

"Take all the time you need sweetheart" I said standing back up.

"I umm have to go Sam" She said.

"Ok" I said.

She turned and started to walk away but I grabbed her hand and turned her back around to me.

"Sam…" She started to say but I kissed her and she kissed me back.

A few seconds later and she pulled away.

"We can't do this Sam not right now" She said.

"I know I just had to kiss you again" I said.

Vanessa walked away and I stood there watching her go. I sighed and walked back to the house I walked into the house and saw the pack sitting in the living room.

"Hey Sam did you talk to Ness?" Jake asked.

"Yea I did" I said.

"What happened?" Embry asked.

"She said she needed some time to think" I said.

"Well what did you expect you left her Sam she wasn't going to take you back right away" Leah said.

"You really hurt her Sam" Jake said.

"I know Jake I regret what I did and I plan on making it up to her and to you guys" I said.

"It's going to take a lot to get Vanessa to forgive you" Leah said.

"I know Leah" I said.

I went up to my room and thought about Vanessa until I fell asleep.

**A few days later still Sam's POV**

It's been a few days and Vanessa still won't talk to me at all so I decided to go to her house and talk to her. I pulled up at her house and I got out of my truck and knocked on her door a few seconds later she answered.

"Hey Ness" I said.

"Sam what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to talk to you" I said.

She moved out of the way and let me in I walked in and turned around to face her.

"What did you want to talk about Sam?" She asked.

"Vanessa being away from you is killing me and I need to know your decision now please tell me" I said.

"I don't know Sam" She said.

I went up to her and lifted her shirt just below her breast line.

"They've faded" I said.

I left scares on her the last time I saw her we got into a fight and I phased and hurt her I left scars on her on her right side from the top of her breast line and down her stomach. I couldn't bear to hurt her again so I left.

"Yea only a little" She said.

"Is that why you left Sam?" She asked.

I sighed and looked out the window.

"Yes" I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I couldn't bare to hurt you again and I had to prevent it from happening again so I left you deserve a lot better then me Vanessa I could hurt you again at any minute and I couldn't let that happen so I left" I said still looking the window.

I heard Vanessa walk over to me and she stood in front of me I looked down at her.

"I don't want better I want you Sam and only you but you hurt me a lot when you left" She said.

I took Vanessa's small hands into mine.

"I know I hurt you Vanessa and I'm sorry I have a lot of making up to do I know that and I will make this up to you no matter how long it takes I missed you so much I couldn't bare to hurt you again so I left and I know I shouldn't have done that I should've stayed but I had to protect you Vanessa" I said.

"Protect me from what Sam?" She asked.

"Myself" I said.

"Sam I know what happened was an accident it was my fault I shouldn't have said anything about you cheating on me with Emily" She said.

"It wasn't your fault Ness I shouldn't have been spending so much time with Emily I should have been with you and not her and I'm sorry" I said.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me Sam" She said.

"You don't know that Vanessa" I said.

"Yes I do" She said.

"I love you Vanessa I love you so much I missed you like crazy while I was gone I couldn't stop thinking about you not a day went by where I didn't think about you all I was thinking about was you and if you moved on or not" I said.

"I never moved on Sam no matter how much I wanted to move on and forget about you but I couldn't it just made me miss you more" She said.

"So what do you say are you going to take me back?" I asked.

"Can I trust you not to leave me again Sam?" She asked.

"Yes you can trust me I will never leave you again I promise" I said.

"Then I will take you back" She said.

I smiled and kissed her with one of my mind blowing kisses as she puts it they make her go weak in the knees I felt her go weak so I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her up we pulled apart for air.

"I missed you sweetheart" I said.

"I missed you too" She said.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" She said.

**Well there you go I hoped you guys liked it please review.**

**Peace and Love**

**Vanessa**


End file.
